<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to gods already forgotten by bruisedbutlovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906419">to gods already forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely'>bruisedbutlovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Dream Smp, Family, Insanity, Light Angst, Paranormal, Rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When L’Manburg fell, Tubbo decided to dedicate his time to hunting down the true evil of the world: dreamons. Joined by Fundy, the two decide to search for one among their kingdoms, where they lurk inside their own friends. However, they didn’t expect to find one so close to both of them.</p><p>But when they stared into the eyes of Tubbo’s brother and Fundy’s fiancé, there was not doubt in their minds.</p><p>Dream was a dreamon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based off of Fundy's and Tubbo's stream on October 7th, 2020. Go watch them, they're hilarious. The plot is Fundy and Tubbo's but the lore and other action is mine.</p><p>Please enjoy!!!</p><p>Also, my story The End of an Era is getting deleted, I just have no where to go with it. (if you want to adopt it, tell me)<br/>also also, if you haven't seen wilbur's new stream, look away but does anyone want to see a fanfic (probably a one shot) where schlatt, dream, and wilbur rise to power and become the villains???? lmk </p><p>that's all for now (more notes on the bottom)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>╭╼|══════════|╾╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dreamons have roamed the world for millions of years. They have seen empires rise and fall, people live and die, and the world change for the better or for the worst. They are gods or maybe, they used to be but all we know is that their power is immeasurable and that we could never even imagine the extent of it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╰╼|══════════|╾╯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire flickered unnaturally. Its flames tried to reach the sky but it fell just short and it curled into itself when it realized it couldn’t touch the stars, the clouds, the sun. However, a few seconds later, it tried again and the process continues yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hand that was neither trembling nor still but somewhere in between, Tubbo reached out towards it, trusting the flames not to burn thyself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As predicted, the flames danced out of the way of their hand and bent over backwards to avoid their skin, almost as if Tubbo had a disease and the fire was terrified to get it. But fire never dodged, never ran away for it was an offensive element, designed to attack and destroy. So, for it to avoid a human’s hand when it would rather burn it was unnatural, paranormal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The one in question snapped out of their trance and yanked their hand back as the sound of their name. Turning around, they saw their brother in everything but blood run towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stopped in front of them. “Why was your hand in the fire? Why were you reaching towards it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t have an answer. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder sighed, his mask allowing people to see his mouth but neither his nose nor eyes. “I swear, you and Tommy have no survival instincts. What were you even thinking, Tubbo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tubbo shrugged again. Dream just placed his hand on their shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be safe, Tubbo,” Dream smiled softly at the younger and Tubbo smiled back. “I’m heading to the nether, do you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Blaze rods,” Tubbo suddenly remembered. “I need more blaze powder for potions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consider it done,” Dream ruffled Tubbo’s hair, ignoring their yell. He started to walk away when he suddenly turned back around. “And if you need anything, ask Fundy, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Got it,” Tubbo yelled as they turned back to the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And stop sticking your hands in fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tubbo only chuckled quietly before their smile suddenly dropped from their face and the laughter left their voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they had looked back a second sooner, they would have seen the fire going completely insane, almost trying to grab Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For who knows how long, Tubbo stood there, observing the flames and their reactions. They didn’t stick their hand back in; after all, they had all the proof they needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly turning, Tubbo let out a small yelp when he saw Fundy’s familiar face right next to them. Fundy’s mouth curled into a grin as Tubbo took a step back, obviously scared by his unexpected appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I startle you?” Fundy’s voice held a tone of amusement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little bit,” Tubbo admitted and Fundy laughed, stepping back as well. “Don’t tell me Dream sent you here to watch over me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He trusts you, Tubbo,” Fundy said but the corner of his mouth tipped up a bit more when he heard his fiance’s name. “I’m just wondering what you were doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the fire,” Tubbo turned back towards the fire on Skeppy’s lawn. Fundy’s smile dropped “It’s behaving unnaturally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be,” Fundy took a few steps forward and like Tubbo did a few moments earlier, stuck his hand straight into the flames which dodged his hand as well. “I thought this kingdom was safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My teachers said they thought it was but even they can be wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But who will it even be? No one has that energy that a dreamon would have,” Fundy ran a hand through his hair, his tail twitching in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced back at the fire. “The flames never lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s think this through rationally. We know the tells: higher IQ, voices in their head, a general uneasiness around them, and the eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when Fundy turned back to Tubbo, the younger was pale as the moon that rolled around and around the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know someone, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You aren’t going to believe me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is it, Tubbo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think its Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╭╼|══════════|╾╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are many things that could tell you if someone is a dreamon or not but the secret is the eyes. Herobrine was the most famous dreamon, taken down by the legendary hunter Notch, but his eyes glowed a pure white, so much that in the dark, you could still see them. It is unknown if all dreamons' eyes are the same but watch them; their eyes tend to glow and tend to follow you around, wherever you go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╰╼|══════════|╾╯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dream stared in confusion at the almost ritualistic sight before him. The quartz rose up in an arch, connecting over a small clearing in the woods. Something dripped down the white material but Dream couldn’t place it. There was a small table underneath it, covered with a red cloth and a strange symbol drawn on it in the same mysterious liquid. Candles surrounded the clearing and a gold sword sat on the altar, shimmering, glowing with some kind of enchantment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, who led their brother there, swallowed and glanced at Fundy who looked solemn at best. With a shaking hand, Tubbo grabbed the hilt of the sword and turned to face their own brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as soon as Dream saw the gold, the air crackled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Dream asked again, his soft and bubbly voice now hardened like clay. “When you asked for me to follow you, I wasn’t expecting this.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dream,” Fundy stepped forward, careful to keep his feet in the circle of soul sand he and Tubbo stood in. “You trust us, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I do, Fundy,” Dream’s harsh voice bled away almost as fast as it came. “I love you both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, trust us,” Tubbo stepped forward, gesturing to the altar. “Get on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsure, Dream walked towards the altar, actively avoiding the soul sand. With one last glance at the others, Dream pulled himself onto the altar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, lie down,” Fundy whispered, gripping their sword tighter than before. Dream flinched, scared of what to come, but lied down anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an unsteady breath, Tubbo pulled out a small red book that their own teachers gave to them long before they met Dream or came to his kingdom. There was nothing on it to give away what was inside but it seemed to beat like it was alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” Tubbo opened the book. “Repeat after me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╭╼|══════════|╾╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But as time moved on and people stopped believing, dreamons began to grow weaker. After all, their power is dependent on worshippers. Today, dreamons have lost enough of their godly power and are almost half-human. That means they can now be saved. In this ritual, they must repeat these exact words as they lie on the given symbol. This ritual will make the dreamon fully human but be cautious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╰╼|══════════|╾╯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind picked up again and the book almost flew out of Tubbo’s grasp but they held on, shouting the incarnation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am one,” Dream repeated, his voice unsteady as he laid on the altar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One soul.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One soul,” Thunder rumbled in the distance and the quartz almost glowed. And while Tubbo was a more knowledgeable hunter, they never actually performed the ritual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A higher power.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A higher power,” The altar shook in its place and before their eyes, it started to float. Dream floated above it a few inches. The wind picked up once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish for this no more,” Tubbo screamed against the wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish for this no more,” Dream’s voice almost sounded lifeless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be free!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be free.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Fundy could do anything, before Tubbo could say anything, there was suddenly an explosion, sending Fundy and Tubbo flying backwards into the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they slipped into unconsciousness, all they could see was rain softly falling down and lightning cracking apart the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╭╼|══════════|╾╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The hunters should perform multiple tests to make sure the dreamon is in fact human for the ritual is easy to mess up. If performed incorrectly, the ritual could have lasting damages, especially on the dreamon. There are three main indicators of a messed-up ritual: an explosion performed by the dreamon, pouring rain, and an unnatural amount of lightning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╰╼|══════════|╾╯</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Backfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy and Tubbo test Dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BIG NEWS</p><p>WE HAVE A SERVER!!!!!!!!!<br/>Go check out the story on my profile and come hang out if you want to!!! We each have roles of content creators and there, we talk and have fun!!! :)</p><p>Enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>╭╼|══════════|╾╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Born of the three realms, the dreamons seem to specialize in a certain area, like how a god has to be the god of something. There had been reports of many different dreamons, each with different skills and different things people used to pray to them for. Some examples are the dreamon of war and the dreamon of luck. Herobrine, the dreamon you met earlier, was the dreamon of chang</span>
  </em>
  <span>e.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╰╼|══════════|╾╯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy woke up with a gasp and to the soft platter of rain on his face. He laid slumped against a tree and he winced, feeling the back of his head where dried blood laid. Looking around, Fundy spotted the other dreamon hunter slumped a bit away from the explosion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the pain in his head, Fundy ran over to Tubbo, gently flipping the teen onto their back. They had multiple scratches along with ash on their face but thankfully, they were okay. Fundy gently shook them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo,” Fundy yelled against the rain. “Tubbo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drowsily, Tubbo opened their eyes, flinching as the rain hit their skin. “Fu-Fundy?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought you were dead,” Fundy tried to joke but it fell flat. He gently helped the younger sit up, letting Tubbo lean heavily on him. “Was that supposed to happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Tubbo admitted before they whipped around, searching for something. “The book! Where’s the book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Spotting the red cover, Tubbo broke free from Fundy’s grasp and crawled towards the smoldering pile of ash that was the book. They tried to touch it but withdrew their grasp with a hiss. Thankfully, the pouring rain doused the flames but the book was already gone. Tubbo let out a shuddering breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Fundy perked up, trying to keep the sour mood at bay. “Let’s just check on Dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo only nodded mutely and together, leaning on each other, the two dreamon hunters stood up. Limping in the rain towards the huge crater in the ground, they peered into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, lying as still as stone in the middle of the crater, was Dream, lying on his side. His clothing was singed, ripped and his mask had a huge crack down the middle, the porcelain barely holding itself together. He was unconscious, or maybe, he was dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” Tubbo yelled and they almost fell into the crater in their haste to get to their brother. Their hands were ripped up from the rocks and dirt but they quickly found themselves at the bottom, pushing Dream onto his side. “Dream, wake up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy slid down after the younger and with his heart in his throat, he held his lover’s face. The mask still stared up at him but Fundy refused to take it off; Dream always hated it when people did. Fundy scrambled to press two fingers to Dream’s wrist and let out a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse; he told Tubbo exactly that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, Dream’s head shifted a bit and a soft moan escaped his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream!” Tubbo screamed when Dream brought a hand up to his head. “You’re awake!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what happened?” Dream mumbled, his mask shielding him from the direct rain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It worked,” Fundy smiled, pulling Dream’s hand away from his head and intertwining their fingers together. “You’re not a dreamon anymore. We saved you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And although Fundy didn’t know that for sure, he couldn’t help but believe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo almost tackled their brother, wrapping their arms around Dream’s waist as the other just laughed. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream thought about it for a second. “I feel...different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I feel new.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear voices?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lightning still shook the sky and the rain continued to pour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╭╼|══════════|╾╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dreamons have been reported to hear voices in their head. Sometimes, they hold whole conversations with just themselves. Other hunters who have captured and/or saved dreamons have said that dreamons never truly know who they are talking too. Maybe they are talking to other dreamons; maybe they are talking to someone more powerful than they are. We may never know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╰╼|══════════|╾╯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream talked about wanting to build. Fundy and Tubbo said that was a human thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream talked about wanting to hug Technoblade. Fundy and Tubbo said that was also a human thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Fundy led Dream to the lemon tree first. However, on the way, they started to ask him questions. When they mentioned fire, he flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Dream stared up at the lemon tree, he didn’t remember it. They asked him question after question about it but he kept saying he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was okay; memory loss was normal after the ritual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, Tubbo pulled Fundy aside into the rain while Dream stared at the burnt down tree, sheltering under a left behind chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to do another test,” Tubbo whispered under their breath, whipping rain away from their face. “We have to show him something he doesn’t like as a test of emotion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy swallowed. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fundy, we have to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Fundy glanced back at his fiancee who seemed content to just watch them. He smiled when Fundy glanced back at him and waved, indirectly showing off the diamond ring Fundy remembered giving him. Fundy could only smile back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has a recurring nightmare about iron doors,” Fundy turned back to Tubbo. “The championship really messed him up and the feeling of being trapped, of being helpless is what he’s truly scared of.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded. “Dream, we have one more test.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled and walked over, immediately grabbing Fundy’s hand. “Lead the way. I trust you guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo grinned and bumped their shoulder against Dream’s who shoved gently back. Fundy just watched the two fondly, pressing a kiss to Dream’s cold cheek when the other was looking away. However, Dream whipped around to face Fundy and gently kissed the other on the lips, ignoring Tubbo’s yell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as they walked in the rain, Fundy thought that nothing could go wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╭╼|══════════|╾╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No one truly knows where dreamons came from; they’ve been here longer than anyone has. Sometimes, the dreamons grow lonely and, while they are almost incapable of human emotions, they can still form bonds and learn how to love. And while, they’ll end up seeing everyone they “love” grow old and die. Unless you save them; then and only then will they live like humans can. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╰╼|══════════|╾╯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just, don’t look, alright?” Fundy ran his hand through Dream’s sopping hair. Dream nodded, safe under Tommy’s half-ruined base. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Dream smiled before turning to face the wall. Fundy’s own smile dropped and he turned back to where Tubbo built a small container, locked by an iron door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced up at the older and Fundy knew that they didn’t want to do this either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it ready?” Fundy asked, water still slipping down his face. The rain has been relentless ever since the ritual. Tubbo nodded. “Okay. Dream, close your eyes, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dream did so, Fundy gently set a hand on Dream’s arm and lower back, leading him to the temporary cage. The silence was somehow loud when Fundy led Dream into the cage before stepping away. They closed the door with a loud bang and Dream whipped around, his mouth opened in shock. He ran to the door, gripping the bars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” Tubbo swallowed roughly, rain, no tears, dropping down his face. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You trapped me,” Dream’s voice was low, deadly. He slowly looked up, his usually happy smiley face mask now seeming dark, sinister. “You trapped me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s just a test,” Fundy begged Dream to understand. “You’re doing great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trusted you,” Dream backed away from the door, turning his back towards the two. “I trusted you both.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream…” Tubbo tried to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” That one word from Dream seemed to echo in the world and the loudest crack of lightning resounded. Then, he chuckled but it sounded nothing like it usually did. “I thought I would tell a few lies and everything would go back to normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Fundy stepped forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you understand, Fundy?” Dream turned around again and his own smile was maniacal, insane. “I am still a dreamon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the cell broke apart and the pieces of it flew into the air, held there by some invisible force. The rain suddenly paused mid-air and the lightning stopped mid-strike, lighting up the sky. Dream himself floated upwards, his hands held out on either side of him and he looked unstoppable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then. his mask split in two, revealing his pure white eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t saved me,” Dream’s voice echoed in their ears. “You haven’t saved me at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╭╼|══════════|╾╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If performed incorrectly, the dreamon will grow mad. There is no chance for hope here. If somehow, the ritual goes wrong, run. You are no match for a being who can play god. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╰╼|══════════|╾╯</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo and Fundy have one last idea to save Dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh sorry about my inconsistent posting schedule!!! </p><p>but here is the final chapter!!! please enjoy!!!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>╭╼|══════════|╾╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ritual fails for one of two reasons; either the hunter has done the ritual wrong or the dreamon is too powerful. There is something that wasn’t mentioned before but there are different levels of dreamons. Dreamons like Herobrine are considered some of the most powerful dreamons; a ritual that saves them has been lost in time. So, if the ritual is said and performed correctly but goes wrong, you are dealing with a dreamon that has been alive since the dawn of time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╰╼|══════════|╾╯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fundy, Fundy, Fundy,” Dream’s eyes shined brightly in the dark. “You were so confident that this would work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It did work,” Tubbo spoke up. “It showed us that the ritual didn’t work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream simply laughed. “Of course it didn’t work. That little ritual you have only works on minor dreamons, ones that have been turned or have been on this world for the past century or so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy slowly moved his hand towards his belt where his golden sword waited. However, Dream somehow saw him and with a snap of the taller’s fingers, Fundy found himself stuck in place, unable to move. A glance at Tubbo revealed the other in the same predicament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Tubbo blurted out. “You say it only works on minor dreamons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would have put the clues together already. I’ve laid them out for you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lightning cracked louder and the rain pounded down harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ritual had failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Tubbo knew that they didn’t perform the ritual wrong; they spent who knows how many sleepless nights just practicing it, making sure that when needed, they could maybe save someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one reason why it could have all gone wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were one of the ones turned,” Tubbo stared at their brother- the dreamon- no, their brother. “I thought you were turned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled. “Oh, no, Tubbo. Take another guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╭╼|══════════|╾╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Most dreamons are ones that have been turned; they meet an older dreamon and accept the “gifts” given to them by the being. However, the first dreamons are still around, still watching. They are the dreamons of something i.e. dreamon of luck, conflict, change, chaos, life, etc. If met with an older dreamon, know they are more dangerous than beings like the ender dragon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╰╼|══════════|╾╯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are one of the elder dreamons,” Tubbo finally realized as the facts finally fell into place. Dream’s smile got wider. “You’ve weren’t turned because you have always been a dreamon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the items floating in the air suddenly dropped to the ground and Dream gently floated down, his feet touching the ground softly. He also let the magic that was keeping Fundy and Tubbo still up, allowing the two to move but they only stayed in place, staring at Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which one are you?” Fundy asked, the old dreamon’s names flickering through his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dreamon of luck,” Dream flicked his hands and his mask came back together, settling back onto face. “At your service.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make sense,” Tubbo nodded. “If you're the dreamon of luck, you should have been able to win the championships and the manhunts easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hunters really should think it through a bit more. The dreamon of war can still lose; they only bring war but they don’t bring victory. The dreamon of revolution can still lose; they bring revolution but they don’t bring freedom. I am the dreamon of luck, not specifically bad or good luck. It’s just luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream took a step forward and Tubbo and Fundy moved back. “Now, we should finish this, once and for all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Fundy felt himself lose his breath because here was Dream, his beautiful fiancée, declaring death or maybe, something worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Fundy didn’t want to find out what Dream meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, go!” Fundy screamed, taking a piece of cobblestone out of his inventory and throwing it as hard as he could at Dream. The rock stopped mid-air by Dream’s power but Tubbo was already running away, climbing down the small cliff by Tommy’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy watched as the rock was turned to dust by Dream. But then, he turned on his heel and ran to the left, separating from Tubbo and forcing Dream to make a choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Follow Tubbo or follow Fundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fundy jumped over a fence, sparing a glance back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was nowhere in sight. He already disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, Tubbo’s yell pierced the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re in there, Dream,” Tubbo screamed. “You can overpower the dreamon. You can become yourself again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is myself,” Dream answered. “You’re finally seeing who I truly am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t you. The Dream I know is kind and gentle and sometimes, absolutely insane. But he would never hurt his friends or his family or his lover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you don’t know me at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╭╼|══════════|╾╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If the dreamon is too powerful for any ritual, there is little to no help for you. However, there might be a small chance where you could play to the little humanity they have left in themselves; they are, after all, half-human. However, the only people able to break through their rage would be humans that have formed some sort of bond between them that cannot be broken even by luck, conflict, change, chaos, life and more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╰╼|══════════|╾╯</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get some blocks,” Fundy rushed out when he met up with Tubbo again, near Purpled’s UFO. “I don’t know if this will work but it wouldn’t hurt to try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo could only nod, winching when they accidentally flexed a bruise on their neck. Fundy swallowed and looked around; he knew who it was from. Quickly, Tubbo threw blocks to Fundy who immediately set on building a familiar build. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Fundy, oh Tubbo!” Dream’s voice was somehow clear in the rain, his voice booming along with the thunder. “Come on out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up,” Tubbo urged the other hunter, glancing nervously over their shoulder. “He’ll be here any second now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m already here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo whipped around but a single flick of Dream’s wrist sent them flying back into the ground. Through hazy eyes, Tubbo watched as Dream approached Fundy who wasn’t finished yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, stop,” Tubbo yelled as loud as they could, holding out a hand to Dream. “Please, stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream glanced at Tubbo for a second but it gave Fundy the time he needed to finish the small car. Turning back to Fundy, Dream froze in place, staring at the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly and keeping eye contact with his fiancee, Fundy lowered to one knee and still, Dream did not move. Fundy gently grabbed Dream’s left hand and still, Dream did not move. Fundy smiled softly up at his betrothed and still, Dream did not move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you remember this, Dream?” Fundy asked, squeezing Dream’s hand. “Don’t you remember our date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>d̵͓̺̎̇̿̿͊̀̿̇͑r̴̭̙̅͐̂̒̽̀̚͠ê̶̤̯̳̠̹̱̖̤̠͎͓̗̬̜̹͒̇̈̒̂̂ä̴̢̨̛̰́́̑̏̇͒̎̍͌͠m̷͍̥͈̤̫͚̞͔͇̙̼̋͗ͅ,̴͎͎͙͑̎̓͌̍̍̚ͅ ̴̹͍͈̮̇̓̈́ŵ̴̨̛̼̼̬̦̦̲̓̊͘̚͜ǎ̴͍͓̞͕̯̪͚̗̭̟͕̟̳̦͈̒͋̍̓n̷̫͍͖͉͔͚̩̝̱͆̌̚ṯ̵̢̟͚̝͕͔̳̟̳̺͈̗̀̈́̇̋̊͆͆̈́̐̇͗͝͝ ̶̱̠͈̏̑̒̏̎̇̇t̶̨͈͇̖̥͉͇͍̫̔̃͋̀͑͜ò̴̢̨͉̘̭̼̗̣̠̰̩̻͇̝̈́̋͗̑̿͛́͑̾̈̑̕̚ ̷̱͚̟̮̱͆͜w̷̧̡̧̠̳̖̼̻̻̳̑̅̈́a̷̧͍̙͍̘͉̟̭̽͑̾̎̽̽̊̋͊̚t̶̡̠̰͖̥͚̼͙̐͆͐ͅc̶͇̯̟̃̒̑̉̽̓̋͘͠ḧ̷̨͈̳̜͎̦̟̬̘̲̜́͑̾̔͑ ̵̢̟̇̽̾̄̋t̸͚͖̏̽̊̽̊̃͌̕̚͝͝r̶͇̯͋͋̍ệ̵̫̗͕̻̀̐͂͗̓̐͒̂͌̋͝ͅa̸̺͚͈̰̰͎͚̟̫̮̰͋͗̏͊̀͋̈̅͠ṣ̸̡̧̗̘̼̆̋͜ű̵̧̢͇̙̘̬̥̙̮̻̯͗̓̉͝ͅr̶̨̧̡̡̰̱̩̯̳̳͇̪͚̩͌̽̈́͊̅ͅë̶̠͚̫̜͚́͆̃͜͝ ̷̡̱͗p̸̨͖͓̍̽͐̈́̍̓͗͑̉͛̑̕͘͜͠l̶̉̉͐͂́̽͆͂̉̽͜a̸̧̛̪̞̳̟̰̤̾͋̏̂̔n̸̡̢̹̑̒͑̀̋̋̆̀̓͐̂̽͘ȩ̴̡̘̰̮͓̳̬̖͊͋̀̉̉͆̐̈͐́͊̈͘͝͝ͅt̴̡̧͚̟̬̩̬̫̫̲̤̑̏͛̊̽̾̇̚͠͠ͅ?̷̝͖̻̯͔̌̃̏͒͂͌̆̒͑͋̚</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I took you to dinner and we sat down in front of a fireplace. Don’t you remember what we ate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ȋ̴̧͍̱̟͐̂̉͠͝ ̴͚͉͍̳͇̟̺̟̻̓c̸̪͒̌̃̅̓̌͌̋̊͝å̷̛̝͔̜̟̫̲͈̠̳͈̖͎̟̩̉͐̃̅ŕ̷̖̬̟̞̑̾̒̿̄̔͐̽͠͝e̵̢̡̠̮͚͎̹̓̄͆̎̚ ̵̖̪̮̌ă̸̛͚̫͆̏̊̃̉̈́͝ͅb̵̨͚̣̪̓̈́̃̈́ŏ̴̟̗̘̆̅̀ů̵̢̟͈̖̳͎̙͚̲͍̞̮̙͜ţ̷̧̝̠̖͇̳̝̗͈̭̳̮̙͛͊̒̅̀̑͑͑̂͗̂̄͘̚̚͜ ̷̢̡͇̭̹̭̒̉́̄̆̕͝͝ͅy̴͘ͅớ̴̭̣̜͚̗̹̉̑͛̃̾͂̍͒̌̚ų̶̢̻͔̻͙̜͍̝̭̦̭̆͊̏͘</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We watched a movie and it was the first time I saw you without your mask. Your eyes were so green and I couldn’t look away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i̶̧̪̝̦̗̘̅̂͒̓̎͝ ̵͍͓̠̈́̚͘ņ̷̛̛̤͉̟̯̩̗̭̞̲̱̽̈́̈́̄̉͐͝ȩ̷̲̻̜̗̬̠͊̔̽͒̚v̶͚̮̱̦̦̝̦̞͑̈́̓̔̅́͜͝ͅḙ̴̲̰̯̈́͠r̷̡̫͕̜̼̤͎͈̘͙̹̫̊̾̓͗͆̚ ̵͔͔̒͝f̷̢͙͈͇̱̘͈̬̜̱̫̹͂̈̅͛͊̃͘ȩ̸͚̌͑̌̆̂̽ĺ̵͉̯̖̦̜͇̲ṫ̵̡̧̳͍̰̗͈͇̜̓͌̇̏̍̅̔͗̔͘ ̴̢̳̦̞̺̂t̶̛̺̤̱̜͚̑́̅̂͊̉̑͝h̷̡̧̦̭̘̹̟̼̺̳̰̹͔̲͛͑́̔͆̉ī̵̙͉̈́̒̑̕ş̷̹̱̜̱̟̺͚͖̙͉͉̬̦̞̂͒͝ ̶̠͉̜̹̬̩̝̺̘̲̈́̒͗͊̈́c̶͚̱̮̙̫̓̈́̌̈́̾͋̈́͑̚a̷̡̭͙͊͐̎̆̂͠ř̵̛͖͇̫̙͂͆͑̍̅͂̌̎͐̊̃͗̚ͅȩ̸̛͓̜͍̫̪̻̞͉̳͔̤̭̫͒̐͗̄̅̈́̕͜d̷̨͍͎̫͕͚̣͚̙̣̓̎͆̆̓͒͒̎̅̀̌̽̚̕͠ ̷̩͓͔̺̙̞̐͐̌͑̃̾̃̈͗͜ͅa̷̻͍̭̖͛̚b̵̹̰͖̩͇̆͊̂̈͊͊̒̈́̈́͑͛̎͝ỏ̷͚̙͐̇ų̶̤̠̪̆͘t̵̯̝̳͓̜̯̤̲͍͆̍͜ ̸̯͍͔̖̟̭͔͙̦͙̾͆͌̎ï̴̢̛̤̼̦̃̇̓n̶̢̞̩̗͈͍̗̦̠͔͕̟̦̅͋̈́̈̾̈̾̿́̕͜͠͝ ̴̮̥̪͙̲͇̯̪̖̮͔̦͈̜͊̏͌̿̈́̑̈̎̈́͊̔͘͜͠͝m̴̡̟͖̺̝͚̬̮̬͚̈́̀̈́̎̂͊͐͒͑͒̔̽͑͜͝y̷̯͚͓̘̟͉͙͛ ̷̧̛̫͔̺̺̘̝͖̥̯͒̀̾̇͗̍̊͜l̷̛̬̲͔͉̄̾̎͗̎́̐͂̄͠͠i̸̹̤̻̟̝̩̅̈̽̄̂̊̄̓̿͆̃̒͘̕f̸̨̡̝̙̯̲̫̩͖́͊́̑̃̂̐̽̊̓̾͒ͅę̸̬̥͍͓̫̒̌͑̋̆͠ͅ</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, I took you outside. You looked so beautiful in the moonlight and I knew I had to have you in my life forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ẅ̸̨̧̧͖̦̹͙̗͍̪̼̳̓̀̏̐͂̓͊͑̚͝i̴̢̻͖͎̣̞̜̣͖̦̍̑̊̽͒̿͝ͅl̶͓̦͇͒͒̓̑͛̚̚͠l̴̹̓̈̈́̂̒̓͛ ̴̪̤͍̱͖͉̓̓̿̂̕y̶͈̣̭͔̥̼̔̋́̌̍͐́̊͆̃̉͋̊͘o̸̤̳͈͕̭̼͒͐̓̿̈̅̽͋̑̎͝ủ̶̢̺͎̹̪̭̞̣̆͗͌̒̆̚͠͝ ̴̪̤͖͂m̴̭̯̼͚̜̲̙̦̞̆̽̔̀̍̉͋͊̀͜͜͝ą̴̛͎̪̯̘̳̲̺̰͕̌̊̌͋̃̄̂͝ṙ̵̡̢̧̪͎̦̮̻̋ͅͅr̴̢̥̹̟̬̖̰̬̪͉͇̖̃y̶̞̩̼̠͈̲̠̰͊ ̶͕̐̀̑̾̚̕͜͠m̶̧̰̼͎͔̝̭̬͂̇̄ͅě̴̳͎̘̰̬̯̝̻̪̝̠̇̽̈̄́͗͠?̷̜̏̏̌̍̒̾̎͂̃̕</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I got down on my knee like I’m doing now. And against all odds, you said yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>y̵̢̧̳̝̺̟̬̪̫͎̠̩͋̽͑̋̈́̍̅͝ẻ̴̡̨̬̮̝̭̲͍̮̋ͅs̷̨̨̧̰̤̫̦̟̭̭̝͎̗̯͌̿̈́̾̈̉͗͑̚̚,̴̧̞͔̫͆̽̽̃̾̐̏͊͌͌̌̏̆͜͝͠ ̴̧͙̱̙̥̰̟̻̯̗̙͔̥̃̆͌̈́̿̊y̶̢͎̼̰̻̜͊̚e̴̱̩̦̳̠̫͔̳͈̹̯͙̒͝͝s̶̬͇͔̈͊̈́͂̈́͂̈̊̉̎̎͝,̵͖̣̦̬͙̤̄ ̵͇͚͛͑̌͒̿͜͠ĭ̴̻̇̏ ̶̡̨͚͕̻̺̝̣͚̳͈̱̾͂̈́̒̈̉̊̕̚͠ẇ̵̧̡͈̬̲̦͇̹̘̪͌͒̍͝ì̶̧̨̻̭̬̠͎̫͇̰͓̳̗̥̏͜ļ̷̛̹̥͔̅͐̏͒̽͊̃̐̀͛̓͝l̸̡̧̢̧̰̗͎̟͇̘̙̩̊̉̆̀̐͐̊̃̎̏̕ ̶̡̞̗̲̝͎̦͔͓̭̜̪̂͐͒̔͗̏̔̂́͐̏̐̄̌͜͝m̶̗̭͇̥͔̳̫̋͂̎͌̚á̶̡̗̺̺͍̯͇͓̯̙̖̣͐̏̾̑̾r̴̙̺̰̽̈̊̔͠r̵̛͕͉̪̒͂͐̓̎̎̊͑͘ỵ̶̛̪͚͇̺̠̝͚͙̏̉̒͛̆̇̾͋̂̓̀͘͠ ̴̡͖̬̼͍̘͖͈̪̹͍̘̰̠̥̌̈́̌́͊̈̌̃̈̋̚ȳ̶̧̗̪̩͇̭͍͓̬̗͇͓͙̼̎̅͗̃̎̒̐͋̏ͅǫ̴̨̡̪͎͉͇̩͙̦̻̰͖͖̆̄ư̸̳̙͖̻͚͗̒̒͑͗͘̕</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream, I know you’re in there and I know you can be saved,” Fundy stood, still holding Dream’s hand, before glancing at Tubbo who looked scared. He was scared too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to lose Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I know you want to be saved. Dream, Tubbo and I are waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re waiting for you,” Tubbo came to stand next to Fundy who couldn’t tell if they were crying or if it was just the rain. “Please, come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bright light suddenly engulfed Dream, causing Fundy and Tubbo to look away.  And although Fundy held on as tight as he could, Dream’s hand slipped from his grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, the glowing light floated upwards, carrying Dream with it. Peeking through the spaces in between their fingers, Fundy and Tubbo could only stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain suddenly stopped as did the thunder and lightning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, there was a scream coming from Dream that shook the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light left as fast as it came and suddenly, Dream was falling. Fundy rushed forward to catch his fiancée, barely noticing when Dream’s mask fell off again. Sinking to the ground, Fundy whispered pleas under his breath for his beloved to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo collapsed next to him, holding Dream’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes passed and still, the two hunters begged for the dreamon- human- being to wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Dream’s eyes opened again, they were that startling green that Fundy fell in love with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╭╼|══════════|╾╮</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If the bond is powerful enough, it will break the dreamon’s hold on the being. They will be weak, they will be tired, but they will be okay. The only problem the hunters should have is the rage of the other elder dreamons who do not like hunters taking away one of their own. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>╰╼|══════════|╾╯</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also, if you want a sequel, I can give you one ;) they would most likely be oneshots </p><p>look at the other dreamons i have named. you know who the dreamon of luck is. take a guess at the others :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I will totally work on my other stories as well but I loved this bit and couldn't help it. :)</p><p>Also, wanna know something funny? Imagine if all of the bits with Dream, Tubbo, Fundy, Wilbur etc. (like the L'Manburg war, Pogtopia, MCC, Dream and Techno duel, Fundy and Dream’s engagement etc) was happening in the same universe. Idk if that makes sense but I've been giggling about it for like a week</p><p>love all of you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>